Cabinets of this type are used, in particular in the car body making industry for enabling to have paints making possible to obtain mixtures corresponding to the exact color of a paint to be sprayed, for example, on a repaired vehicle.
According to the size or speciality of the company using these cabinets, the cabinets for stirrer cans must have different capacity.
The invention relates to the manufacturing of these cabinets and, more particularly, a manufacturing in a modular structure making possible a mass production of cabinets having very different capacities and able to be adapted at the place of use.